Atractivo
by Deih
Summary: Se suponía que irían al museo, a una de esas aburridas exhibiciones que hacía dormir a más de uno. No a un lugar lleno de gente loca y con él haciendo de stripper. —Puto viaje, puto museo y puto Tobi ojos negros de mierda.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del **Reto Inicio y Final** del Foro **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**

 **Advertencias:** Cositas pervertidas por aquí y por allá. No pueden culparme, no con ese final que me tocó(?). Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Jamás pensé que una simple visita al museo terminaría en esto_ —pensó, intentando no caerse de la barra. El uniforme del Instituto se encontraba completamente arrugado y, muy seguramente, terminaría tirado en algún rincón de la disco— _. Puto viaje, puto museo y puto Tobi ojos negros de mierda_ —masculló una maldición cuando Hidan, en la mesa del fondo, le chifló algo de rubia sensual.

Intentó ignorar el griterío de sus amigos y se deslizó como todo un stripper profesional, comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta cuando sintió su ego lo suficientemente inflado. Se suponía que, en la noche, irían a un museo para presenciar una de las tantas exhibiciones; sin embargo, su mejor amigo y el hijo de su madre responsable de que estuviera ahí en esos momentos, le mostró ojitos de cachorro, logrando —sorprendentemente. Deidara todavía se golpeaba mentalmente por el hecho de que le gustaran los ojos color negro— que aceptara, aún a regañadientes.

El alcohol en sus venas era el suficiente como para provocar el fuerte rojo en sus mejillas y el rápido latir de su corazón. Las personas, incluso algunos homosexuales —¿Qué se quejaba? Él era uno— mantenían la vista pegada en su persona. Y no es como si hiciera eso en todos los bares, el problema fue perder una apuesta de forma humillante.

«—Apuesto a que te bebes cinco de estas —señaló el whisky, jugueteando con el collar de su cuello con una enorme sonrisa burlona—, y quedas borracho de una, rubia sin tetas.

Deidara le observó, todavía con una cerveza en mano. A su lado, _Tobi_ dejó escapar una risa traviesa, recibiendo un fuerte codazo del rubio.

—Ugh, dolió senpai —chilló, sobando sus costillas.

—¿Y qué si gano, hm? —cuestionó, provocando que la sonrisa de Hidan se ensanchara como la del gato Cheshire del País de las Maravillas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. _Mierda._

—Si ganas, seré tu sirviente por toda una semana. Lo deseas, eres cachonda en el fondo —apenas terminó de hablar, tuvo que esquivar un vaso de ron que se estrelló en la pared. Suerte estaba vacío y suerte los guardias no andaban cerca—. ¡Vamos! —bufó— Marica.

—Cállate, pedazo de mierda —refunfuñó, aceptando que el Uchiha rodeara sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Casi de forma inconsciente, su cuerpo se relajó. El aroma que desprendía su contrario era una droga potente para sus sentidos.

—¿Y si pierde? —preguntó él, enredando uno de sus dedos en los dorados mechones de su _mejor amigo_. Aunque el brillo en sus ojos dijera otra cosa, los presentes preferían atribuirle aquello al alcohol que había ingerido el azabache.

—Baile erótico en la barra —contestó. Y ahora sí, Deidara escupió la cerveza sobre el albino, recibiendo una hilera de maldiciones en alemán que no se molestó en traducir.

—Jódete —negó, relamiendo sus labios mientras intentaba limpiar su mano. La música resonó con más fuerza, seguramente acabaría afónico al final de la noche. Súper.

—Déjalo. _Sasori no Danna_ va a retarle si llega medio muerto a clases —comentó Obito con saña, bebiendo de golpe su bebida. Hidan soltó una carcajada, murmurando algo de _pendejo enamorado de mierda_ que ninguno alcanzó a oír debido al potente sonido.

—Haré que limpies el piso desnudo —exclamó antes de tomar el pequeño vaso, tomando con rapidez el contenido. El líquido bajó como fuego por su garganta, haciéndole carraspear un poco. Pero no pudo pensar más, ya que casi al instante, el albino le alcanzó el otro. Un solo respiro era trampa.

Deidara murmuró una maldición y se lo bebió también. A los dos minutos ya estaba contando estrellas. _La puta madre._

—Me vas a pagar esto, hm —jadeó, levantándose para ir a la barra. Ya ni sabía si el calor de su cuerpo y rostro se trataba por el alcohol o la vergüenza. Solo ahí agradeció tener el cabello largo, tapar su expresión un poco no le vendría nada mal.»

Y eso le llevaba a la situación actual, meneando su pelvis en un vaivén que hacía babear a más de uno. Lástima él no estuviera viendo, sino contando los minutos para que acabara la canción. Agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que Hidan igual estuviera ebrio y no le hubiera dicho cuánto tiempo. De lo contrario, estaría arrastrándose en su miseria.

Dio una vuelta, el sudor bajó por su piel ligeramente bronceada y se perdió entre los pliegues de ropa. Su mirada azulada, dilatada por las luces de neón y las sustancias ingeridas, recorrió todo el tumulto de gente hasta dar con sus compañeros. Esos amigos de la infancia que te jodían las pelotas pero que tanto amabas. Deidara se debatía entre matarlos y hacer que parezca un accidente, o seguir soportándolos un poco más. Hasta ahora iba ganando la segunda, para suerte de la integridad física de esos dos.

No supo cómo, o por qué, pero un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando, aún a esa distancia, sintió la mirada de Obito Uchiha. El típico idiota de la clase que aceptaba todos los retos para que supieran lo macho pecho peludo que era. Claro, él estaba seguro de que en su interior había una nenita chillona, o tal vez era la personalidad Tobi.

—Pendejo —musitó, a pesar de que su calor corporal amenazaba con provocarle un desmayo. Siempre había dicho que el color de ojos oscuro, ese que llevaba un tinte travieso, le fascinaba. Pero la verdad de las cosas era que le gustaban los de Obito, específicamente. Nunca lo dijo, y no estaba seguro de si hacía falta, ya que solía ser muy obvio con sus sentimientos. Casi como su primo Naruto, quien por cierto, también estaba pegado a otro Uchiha.

 _Sasuke._

¿Sería alguna especie de maldición para los rubios? Lo estaba pensando seriamente. Sí, un borracho tiene sus momentos.

La canción llegó a su fin y, sin embargo, Deidara no tuvo el impulso de bajar y golpear a Hidan. Y es que desde que sintió esa mirada oscura en su persona, tan atractiva para su ser, la adrenalina se encendió en sus venas. Lo sensual de la música que resonaba en sus oídos, el calor aumentando a cada segundo y sus sentidos alertas hacia su _mejor amigo_ , hicieron que sus dedos resbalaran por los botones de su uniforme, desprendiéndolos con lentitud. Su cerebro decidió desconectarse del entorno y centrarse solo en él.

 _¿Por qué?_

''Porque me gusta'', y no tenía reparos en pensarlo. Podía mentirle a todos menos a él mismo, no era tan tonto.

La camisa se deslizó por sus brazos, esos que poseían los músculos suficientes para hacer contener la respiración a las personas que, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, se mantenían expectantes a él. Es decir, no siempre algún valiente nena pecho sin pelo se atrevía a dar tremendo show. Seguro más de uno sacó foto, el rubio no quería imaginarse a dónde irían a parar.

En un arrebato, lanzó la prenda lejos —tal vez luego se arrepentiría, cuando tuviera que llegar a su casa y dar explicaciones— y deslizó sus dedos por su cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás. Ahora sí, su rostro quedó a la vista, con los orbes azules relucientes, oscurecidos por el sentimiento que hacía bombear su corazón con más fuerza.

Su subconsciente pareció estar tomando el control cuando una sonrisa de lado se mostró en sus labios, a la par que sus manos se movían lento por su cuerpo, siguiendo sus propios movimientos. Pero cuando hizo el amago de bajar un poco más, notó que algo faltaba, más bien, _alguien._ Y no pasó mucho cuando descubrió dónde estaba: a unos metros de él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Hidan detrás, todavía ahogándose de la risa y rojo por el alcohol.

 _—Hijo de puta_ —pensó cuando notó un celular en la mano del albino. Luego se lo rompería y diría que fue un accidente.

Por unos instantes consideró la idea de seguir; sin embargo, Obito no tenía los mismos planes, ya que fue capaz de acercarse lo suficiente y extender su mano hacia él. Deidara, en cualquier caso, le habría pateado. Estaba bien que su mejor amigo le hacía babear, pero jamás pensó en decirle algo al respecto. Es más, prefería quedarse así o enamorarse de otro, antes que tener que decirlo frente al Uchiha. Pero pronto esos pensamientos fueron desechados por la ebriedad que cargaba en esos momentos y por la visión que le estaba dando su compañero.

El brazo extendido remarcaba muy bien los músculos de su brazo y pecho, además de las luces que contrarrestaban con la pálida piel que —era hereditaria, no jodan, todos los Uchihas parecían vampiros. Putos anormales que no se bronceaban—, realmente, se veía apetecible. Por unos momentos se llegó a preguntar si estaba a la misma temperatura que él, ardiendo, casi literal.

No procesó mucho la información cuando extendió su mano y tomó la del azabache. Éste, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible —seguro dejó a _Tobi_ detrás y decidió actuar como en verdad era: todo un hijo de su madre—, tiró de él hasta hacerle caer de la barra. Y si el rubio no dio contra el piso fue porque Obito tuvo la _gentileza_ de tomarlo de la cintura como una muñequita de trapo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho.

—¿Quieres...morir? Casi me matas —siseó en su oído. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del más alto, aferrándose a él para no besar el suelo. Las personas soltaron un sonido de decepción, pero pronto, y gracias al arrebato de Deidara, otro sujeto subió a la barra. Mucho más hiperactivo, cabe decir.

Al rubio le pareció oír una voz conocida entre tanto griterío.

—¡Dobe! ¡Estúpido subnormal, bájate!

—¡No me arrepiento de nada-ttebayo!

—¿Por qué tuve que venir con ustedes? Problemáticos.

—Deja de quejarte, Nara.

—¡La llama de la juventud arde! —un nuevo grito y un borrón verde se subió a la barra. Pero más que atraer exclamaciones asustó a media disco.

—Son los de cuarto año —carcajeó Hidan, empujando a todos sin importar nada para llegar a la mesa nuevamente—. Puto Kakuzu, nunca sale —masculló, sentándose con fuerza en el sillón circular.

—Nunca pensé vivir para ver a Sasuke salir —comentó Obito con burla, sosteniendo a Deidara cerca de él, incluso al sentarse. Éste, con una mueca que el Uchiha no descifró a tiempo, se sentó en su regazo.

—Perdí mi uniforme —habló como si nada, quitándole el vaso de cerveza a Hidan para beberlo de golpe.

—¡Oxigenada de mierda, búscate uno para ti! —exclamó, y si no le lanzó una botella fue porque tuvo una idea mejor. Sacó su celular, activando el flash mientras Obito intentaba que algún ser divino se lo tragara.

No estaba tan borracho como para pasar desapercibido el calor corporal de su _senpai_. Ni su piel ni su aroma pegados a él, el rubio ni se percataba de que estaba sentado sobre su entrepierna.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien del azabache.

 _No ahora por favor._

—¡Agh! ¡Hijo de puta, saca el flash! —gritó Deidara, frotando uno de sus ojos.

—¡Borra esa imagen! —ordenó Obito, pero cuando intentó levantarse, el rubio se aferró más a él. Y es que su mente, a pesar de estar nublada, tenía un claro objetivo.

 _Estás tan borracho. Si haces algo, estará justificado, ¿no?_

Abusar de su mejor amigo no sonaba nada mal.

—Deja de quejarte —murmuró en su oído, soltando una risa que se confundió con un bufido cuando sintió el estremecimiento en su contrario.

—Senpai, no es buena idea que siga jugando —devolvió con una fingida voz chillona, quitándose su propia chaqueta para envolver a Deidara. Lo había bajado de la barra por los celos infernales que le invadieron, así que no permitiría que aquella piel de infarto siguiera expuesta.

Rodeó su cintura, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos dorados para aspirar su aroma. _Vainilla._

—Joder, ¿no pueden ir a un hotel? A los dieciocho los toman como adultos —chistó el albino, acabando su trago por décima vez. Seguramente al otro día estaría con una resaca horrible.

—No me acuesto con mis amigos —alegó, acomodándose la chaqueta de Obito. _Puta vida_ , olía exquisito—. Así que, es hora de que seas mi amante —mostró una sonrisa de burla, hundiendo sus dedos en los oscuros mechones de su supuesto amigo.

—Tomaré eso en cuenta cuando no estés ebrio —aceptó, resoplando con fuerza. El autocontrol se estaba yendo por un caño bien a la mierda. Sobre todo porque Hidan le hacía señas obscenas a espaldas de Deidara, el muy...jashinista sabía de la atracción de ambos.

Como le jodía. Se las iba a pagar con Kakuzu. Venganza Uchiha, carajo.

—¿Saben? Empiezo a ver doble —balbuceó, solo siendo escuchado por Obito porque, _uno_ , entre tanta música no se oía ni mierdas si no estaba cerca y porque, _dos_ , Hidan decidió que los litros de alcohol que ingirió eran los suficientes para correr a la pista y demostrarle a esos pecadores cómo se mueve el bote.

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos —habló, luego de ver que su móvil marcaba las 04:00 de la madrugada del sábado.

—¿Eeh? No has hecho nada, Uchiha. Hoy estuviste muy aburrido, hm —bufó, tirando todo su peso hacia él a propósito. Pero claro, la familia de vampiros Uchiha era tan perfecta que tenían músculos de gimnasio. Seguro Obito ni sintió su peso, desgraciado.

—Ser el que debe conducir influye en eso. Perdí en piedra, papel y tijera —gimió de forma dramática, abrazando con fuerza al rubio para sacarle el aire, solo por venganza. Éste pataleó hasta darle un codazo, siendo soltado al instante—. Agh, odio tu fuerza —susurró, llevando su diestra a su estómago con una expresión de dolor.

Deidara ignoró eso olímpicamente, levantándose con cuidado para no vomitar. Era un asco con la bebida y ni así se detenía.

—¡No jodas! ¡Vamos a bailar, hm! —exclamó, justo cuando el tema pasaba a electrónica. Su corazón pareció acelerarse aún más, no había género que le encendiera más que ese.

Se acomodó la chaqueta oscura que le prestó Obito y la dejó abierta, no quería ahogarse, era joven para rostizarse. Así, y antes de que su contrario reaccionara, lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo a la pista con él. Claramente ya perdió de vista a Hidan, así que no haría lo mismo con Obito. Las luces aumentaron, siendo más potentes y veloces, seguramente por el nuevo sonido que retumbaba en las paredes.

Los gritos de las personas a su alrededor subieron de volumen y él no dudó en seguirles el juego, perdiéndose en el atractivo físico de su compañero. _Uh, ¿así o más homo?_ Dejó escapar una risa digna de un ebrio y, para cuando todos comenzaban a saltar, su impulso e impaciencia actuaron a la vez. Sus manos subieron hasta aferrarse en el uniforme del Uchiha, arrugándolo y sintiéndolo algo húmedo por el sudor que provocaron sus movimientos. La mirada de éste, tan oscura, siempre atrayendo a Deidara, se clavó en su persona, en una mezcla de confusión y ansiedad que apenas pudo identificar.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ocultando lo que sentía? Porque en esa simple salida, que se suponía debía terminar en un aburrido museo y no en una disco, todas sus hormonas se descontrolaron. Seguramente porque no mantuvo a raya el alcohol como solía hacerlo, dejándose llevar por la apuesta del albino.

Fuese lo que fuese, lo agradecía, porque gracias a ello tuvo el valor suficiente para atraer con fuerza al Uchiha —no se pondría de puntita de pie, sueñen bastardos— y estampar sus labios contra los suyos. En ningún momento pensó en el rechazo, y para su suerte éste nunca llegó, ya que casi al instante la boquita ajena se movió, generando un vaivén que, poco a poco, se transformaba en un beso apasionado.

Todo a su alrededor seguía en movimiento, la música continuaba y los gritos se hacían cada vez más histéricos; sin embargo, para él, el tiempo se había detenido. Sintió los brazos de su _mejor amigo_ rodear su cintura y esa boca comer la propia. A Obito le venía valiendo varias hectáreas de nada el hecho de que el contacto tuviera sabor a alcohol. Es más, estaba más concentrado en sentir esa textura que, lentamente, conseguía ponerlo ebrio de éxtasis.

El calor provocó que se separaran, puesto que eso sumado a la falta de aire les haría tambalear. Deidara solo se aferró a él con la respiración agitada, sintiendo su cabeza palpitar con fuerza. El calor corporal del Uchiha quemaba su piel, pero lejos de apartarse o molestarse, solo se pegó más a él, ignorando el sudor.

— _No quiero arrepentirme de esto_ —pensó, notando los suaves y delgados brazos de su amigo aferrarse a su cuerpo. De verdad, le gustaba. Desde que lo soportó cuando rompió con Rin, llorando por un mes entero y con mocos como el idiota que era, que no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza.

El rubio fue capaz de golpearlo por sentimental, de darle un hombro en el cual llorar, de no burlarse en los momentos donde fue más imbécil y de intentar ayudarle a reconquistarla. Pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había caído en las redes del amor.

Otra vez, y por otra persona. Jodido corazón, ojalá pidiera permiso.

Entrelazó su mano con la de Deidara, llevándolo fuera de la pista y de toda esa gente. Solo lo dejó cuando llegaron al baño, y realmente, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su buena voluntad para ignorar los gemidos que se escuchaban en el último cubículo sin interrumpirlos.

Qué vergüenza, sus mejillas ya eran dos tomates.

—¿Qué nunca has visto porno? —cuestionó el rubio, luego de echarse una buena cantidad de agua en el rostro, llegando a mojar su cabello y parte de su pecho.

—No es lo mismo —bufó, cruzándose de brazos al apoyarse en la pared. Deidara le observó a través del espejo, y solo ahí Obito pudo notar bien la manera en la que esos ojos azules le miraban.

Parecía que había una galaxia entera en ellos, brillaban...demasiado. Y no estaba seguro de si era por el efecto del alcohol.

—Qué nenita me saliste —soltó una carcajada llena de burla, misma que se apagó cuando notó que el azabache se acercaba. Se afirmó al lavamanos, tensando su cuerpo en un acto reflejo cuando sintió, nuevamente, esos brazos rodeándole por detrás.

—Pero...acabo de descubrir que _mi senpai_ así me quiere —casi ronroneó sobre su cuello, ganándose un escalofrío que le hizo sonreír ligero.

—Tu senpai está hasta el cuello de alcohol, no te hagas ilusiones, hm —rebatió, ignorando el calor que generaba el pecho de Obito pegado a su espalda. Éste hizo un mohín, mascullando algo en otro idioma solo para recordarle al rubio que la _puta raza vampírica Uchiha_ se sabía todo.

—Igual sigue soltero, tengo oportunidad —se encogió de hombros como todo niño chiquito en medio de un berrinche. Claro que debía trazar un plan primero, si es que no quería que Sasori —maldito pelirrojo perfecto de último año, se recordó— se lo robara primero.

Los hombros de Deidara vibraron por la suave risa que dejó escapar, era tan fácil leer los pensamientos del Uchiha. Cuando éste se dejaba, obviamente, porque habían veces en las que le daba miedo no saber qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza. No sabía si era bipolar o tenía personalidades escondidas, apenas identificaba cuando hablaba con su parte idiota, _Tobi_.

—Me duele la cabeza —susurró, cambiando de tema. Cuando estuviera sobrio le demostraría que sus palabras, esas que mencionó anteriormente sobre ser amantes, no eran ningún diálogo de borracho.

Volteó suavemente, posando sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Obito y permitiendo que éste lo pegara más a su cuerpo, inclinando su cabeza hasta juntar ambas frentes.

—¿Cuál de las dos? —preguntó divertido, agradeciendo a todos los dioses griegos que los gemidos frenaran en ese instante. Al parecer los tipos se dieron cuenta —jodidamente tarde, cabe aclarar— que no estaban solos en el sanitario.

—¿Por qué no averiguas, hm? Imbécil —bufó, pasando a rodear el cuello de su _amigo_. Sin poder evitarlo, enredó sus dedos en esos cabellos desparramados, formando una sonrisa traviesa cuando cumplió su objetivo.

Esos ojos negros, que tanto le atraían, se oscurecieron un poco más. Obito suspiró, aferrando sus manos a la cintura de Deidara mientras, con una lentitud alarmante y disfrutando el momento, volvía a juntar sus labios con los ajenos. Un sonido ahogado de satisfacción escapó de la garganta del rubio, quien mordió el labio inferior del Uchiha con fuerza, buscando más fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Tal vez nunca lo diría abiertamente, pero lo que más buscaba en esos momentos, era encender al azabache. No le importaba estar medio ebrio o no recordar nada al otro día, solo necesitaba sentirlo más y más cerca. Y es que el aumento de la temperatura corporal le parecía sumamente atractivo.


End file.
